Gianormous Infinite BS
Sitemap "Gianourmous" - Something that is absurdly/stupendously oversized, which could only be the result of ignorance or stupidity or dishonesty. ' See Also Huge Signs --- --- --- --- --- '''Biggiferous Game Setting in Columbia : ' Because the game designers made them (buildings) big (ridiculously oversized) on the outside, they made them big on the inside. Amazingly cavernous and largely vacant store interiors, public places (over)sized for a city, when Columbia has the population of a large village. Such needless grandiosity is soon ignored by the Player when the inevitable gunfight erupts or the Manic Magpie container scrounging happens. Overly huge signs and details have been created as if the players couldn't be counted on to notice or be interested in seeing for themselves. Take the Advertising Sign idea/game-element from Rapture, and lets make them 10 times bigger to cover the oversized buildings, and coverup the lack of other details. Its kind of strange to have Crass Commercialism in the Flying Eden, No ? Its like the game had one too many rewrites and a desperation caused by the wasted effort became schizoid in its intent and presentation. ((I don't think there were huge billboards advertising Kool-Aid in the Jim Jones' Jonestown Compound, do you ??)) Others signs are rather odd verbiage to have a sign for. - '''Some things in Infinite BS were just plain TOO HUGE to be part of the real world. Stuff costs, and money seems to have just magically grown on trees for such extravagances to ever get built (even if they were built realistic in any way its a mystery how to pay for it all). Signs were so huge (look at any of the period pictures further below and see what size they really were kept to). Obscenely WRONG mechanical things - the lazy stupidity really didn't stop in this game. - Most interiors are far too large ( airy sky city except that it all had to be paid for - rather than just magically getting built ). This isn't the 'Exposition' itself. 'Columbia' was only a small part of the 1893 Exposition - and would cost far more than other exhibitions because of its 'special' attributes. Countries from around the World built and paid for a great deal of their parts of The 1893 Columbian Exposition. Sorry, Comstock didn't scoop up parts of the rest of the fair, as he didn't have control til almost 10 years later. Much of the 1893 exposition burned down or was demolished soon after the fair was over in Oct 1893 (and all those building's cheap temporary construction would have had most of them them falling apart soon anyway). --- --- --- ILuvStructurallyUnsoundStatues.jpg|PLEASE Don't let these game artists design ANYTHING people's lives depend on. Lasvegasnotasabsurd_g.jpg|Concept artists often are clueless YesWarning.jpg|Quantumz based Woofer ?? OK .... Humongorus_laff.jpg|Clouds used as a crutch. Ignoranceofthereal.jpg|A billboard for something that aught to be merely as small sign placed on a door Humungusosity.jpg|'Idolatry Much ???' Sorry Levine, NOT American Anything. Bizarroland.jpg|Seriously. Who the F$ck would have a sign in a jail like this ?? Much_better.jpg|GOTS TO HAVE Giant Machinery - no matter that it makes little sense WordBadDoesntEvenCoverThis.jpg|Every Giant Zeppelin should have a Rollercoaster ... RememberWhenRetardedWasAVerb.jpg|Bad Fan Fiction usually isn't THIS bad. Ridiculoussize22.jpg|Hand is 12 feet long (Sorry Big doesn't replace 'Good') Amusing_lala.jpg|'Oversized.' Semi-Reality is not these gamemakers strong point. JustGlueOnGears.jpg|PROOF that Darwinism doesn't work for Humans any more ... WhatNeedForThis.jpg|'MEMO' - NOT PART OF THE GAME ANY MORE GrandCentralStupidity.jpg|Clueless Grandiosity Ignorancehere.jpg|Things like this, and YET the story WASNT : "It was all a Dream" RamItInThePlayersFace.jpg|scale it to the clothing on the left HumongosityFantasy.jpg|CONCEPT - from the start, it was going to be ridiculous Gia-Things.jpg|strange hugeness of mechanisms (Whatever the Hell they supposedly do) Whataload.jpg|Portal to the "Finacial District" as if COlumbia was a metropolis Gianourm4.jpg|I suggest you look at real Parisian Cafe scenes are to see how dim this scene is Gianourm2.jpg|I luv the fact that these subversives would risk their live to have THREE huge obvious Sedition Mills in their HUMONGUS parlour. Gianourm3.jpg|I've seen Train Stations with smaller spaces than this Gianourm1.jpg|Concept of Kitchen as a place of busy servants seems lost ArtistAbuse.jpg|A Too vertical fairyland, when setting is grungy 1900 Faux America DearHydrogen.jpg|Vertical with giant hydrogen ballons JUST WAITING TO BURN "THERES AN ART TO MAKING SOMETHING SEEM REAL - THIS AINT IT" - Reginald Perrin ---- Big Signs Cost Big Bucks : Did Fink (or other) find some magic beans in a Tear that allowed humungus giant complicated signs and monstrous gold statuary to grow up like trees ? That might be the only way Columbia could be so full of these ridiculously oversized (and costly) objects. The section built as the 1893 Exposition Show City (El Floato) would only be a small PART of the larger later Columbia (and no you didn't just take the other ground exposition buildings and levitate them - that would only be years later, and THEY were made of fiber filled plaster and chickenwire -- all quite temporary and unable to last much more than a year). Ditto for the rest of Columbia's HUGE buildings costing ALOT of money, which can't possibly be paid for from Tax-Payer monies or even the cultist population. Real cities are built over many decades with business (and money) flowing in from a whole regional area - something that is IMPOSSIBLE with Columbia's Limited Economy. ---- THEN ' '''And the INFINITE Gianourmous Stupidity then Leaked into BaSx Rapture ' : LemmeCalculateThe_Force.jpg Fromthis.jpg Immensity.jpg Notclaustrophobic.jpg BSGianourmity.jpg|Even More Exaggeration Only50feetaway.jpg|Huge sign, which virtually nobody could see because of its poor positioning (aimed at Bookers door) Giantificcc.jpg|Shit. These game makers didn't even think the Players could spot a lock to pick ... YeeaaaaaahhhhhhhRight.jpg|I guess the players wouldn't notice the signs if they were normal sized ArtemissuitesBathysphere.jpg|East German Steroid Style Newsstand ExampleofInfinitizingRapture.jpg|SO huge interior '''CONTRARY to the environment the original games showed. ---- ---- And existed in the Skybox window views of the earlier Rapture games : CorrectedSkyboxWindowView.jpg ---- ---- ---- REAL WORLD Use of Sizing and Signs (or appropriate LACK of them): Compare the above to these things from around that era, and note how small the signs are and the general lack of huge weird complex advertising props - EVEN IN VENUES WHERE SUCH EXAGGERATIONS MIGHT BE LIKELY !!!. EveninCanada.jpg|General lack of HUGE ENOURMOUS Signage LA1900.jpg PrestigeNotSize.jpg|Bizarre, but not HUGE 1906earthquake.jpg|Real signs aren't 3 stories tall DontabuseADAM.jpg|The SIGNS, not that spider... EgyptianDeco.jpg|Fancy Shit is small in real world Meat1904.jpg|Where exactly do you get MEAT in a Floating City ??? (besides the 'cattle' down in Shantytown ...) OLD_LA_1927.jpg|Comstock/Fink really didn't look that far into the future Circa1905.jpg|They just needed to GOOGLE a few real world pictures Comstocksfearandloathing.jpg|In 1912 it took people to get things done Whitecity.jpg 1911NYC.jpg Forfloaty.jpg|Real Stuff just looks REAL 1890-1901.jpg|When you think about it, Columbia wasn't much of a 'city' Atlanticcity1912.jpg|1912 - what exactly does a 'beach' have to do with a NEW EDEN ?? Pennsylvaniastationnyc.jpg|Old Pensylvania Station (finished 1910) AirlineOfficeNOTHUGIFIED.jpg|An Airline office - if it was in Columbia or BaSx it would be the size of the Empire State Building 1952Surface.jpg|Even 40 years later ... ( "Artists License is often Artist Crap" - Dali ) 1915AmericanCity.jpg Lookatthebones.jpg|Note sign painted on building side LA1910.jpg|Large Buildings - Real (minus fancy FANTASY shit) Realworldsigns5.jpg|notice how 'flat' they are ?? File:Realahuntedmansion.jpg|This style of architecture wasn't meant to be all stuck together as if by a three-year-old File:1911NYCx.jpg|I guess it isn't as exciting running about in the halls of a real building 1911NYC2.jpg|Real towns/cities have a certain look to them InTheRealWorld1914.jpg|Such buildings could have housed Columbia's entire population (the meager numbers ever seen in-game) Bookerwouldbeslicedegg.jpg|Oops, those oldtime Telephone Wires would have 'Sliced Booker Up A Treat' LA1899.jpg 1900FinksReal2.jpg|This is a bit more like a factory Fink would run 1890YeahRocketBarges.jpg|Real World things were just normal sized ... SmallTown1914.jpg ActualCity.jpg|Having real crowds is hard in a game. The Columbia Faire Stoning was barely a gaggle. Erasigns.jpg JustAFewBlocks.jpg|How real buildings are laid out Bank22.jpg ---- ---- 'Since Burial At Sea Was Similarly BLOATED ' 'What real world shops look like : ' 1947store.jpg|high end department store 1947store_2.jpg|Big? But this is a store serving Los Angeles with 2 million people 1947store_3.jpg|Layout for upscale customers Licstor.jpg|Small Liquor store, packed with items for sale Realstore1910.jpg|Way Too Much Stuff To Loot --- --- --- --- --- . .